


Those Left Behind

by hakaseheart



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The remaining crew watched and waited, anxious as Marvelous fiddled with the small device.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Left Behind

The remaining crew watched and waited, anxious as Marvelous fiddled with the small device. It was painfully obvious he didn't know what he was doing, but nobody was willing to risk interrupting him.

Not when he was like this.

The piece of rock finally clicked into place with the Galleon's scanner apparatus, and the screen flared to life with tracking information. The rest of them stood quietly as they watched the program run, eventually marking a place on their navigation map with a large, green star.

"Let's go," Marvelous said quietly, his voice dangerous.

They had an engineer to avenge.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Those Left in Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/492354) by [CurryJolokia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurryJolokia/pseuds/CurryJolokia)




End file.
